


comes the night

by hyacinthis



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: “I had this dream that… Mother had died and father was shot in war and you… You were killed and I was… Left all alone here with uncle.”“Nonsense.” Auguste says, combing through his matted hair. “What a silly dream.”<\em>





	comes the night

The touch of a hand on his shoulder is what finally sends him over the edge. He jolts up, his body feeling like a live wire. The fear is so intense that he momentarily goes blind, not able to see anything in his dark chambers. He pants, pulling away from the shoulder desperately as he tries to get air into his lungs.

“Laurent, it’s me.” The hand is placed on his shoulder again and he jolts.

“No,” he says, voice raw.

“He’s dead, Laurent. It’s just you and I. Look at me, it’s alright.”

Laurent turns towards the voice, his heart stopping. Auguste smiles sympathetically down at him, reaching down to comb some sweaty hair from Laurent’s face. He slowly sits down next to Laurent but he doesn’t feel his weight shift onto the bed.

“It’s just me, little brother.”

“No, it can’t be.”

“Of course it can be, I’m right here.”

“Why?” He asks, shaking.

“I could hear you screaming from my chambers. I had to come check on you, make sure you weren’t in danger.”

Laurent stares at him, reaching up to gently touch his chiseled cheek bone. He swallows hard, leaning his head on his shoulder. He sighs shakily, reaching up to grip the fabric of his brother’s shirt. Auguste wraps his arms around him, pulling him to his chest as tears continue to flow down Laurent’s cheeks.

“Auguste, I had this _awful_ dream.” Laurent says quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

“What about?”

“I had this dream that… Mother had died and father was shot in war and you… You were killed and I was… Left all alone here with uncle.”

“Nonsense.” Auguste says, combing through his matted hair. “What a silly dream.”

“It was with Akielos.”

“Pardon?” Auguste asks.

“The war was with Akielos. The prince he… He killed you.”

“That does sound like an awful dream,” he frowns. “But it’s not real. Dreams are just dreams.”

He slowly lays Laurent back down, rubbing his shoulder gently. Laurent rolls onto his side, staring up at his brother. He pats the bed next to him and Auguste smiles before laying next to him, just like they did as children. He reaches out, gently stroking the side of Laurent’s face. 

“Where’s mother and father?” Laurent asks.

“In their chambers. They’re just as alive and well as you and I.”

“Good, good.” Laurent sighs in relief.

“It must’ve been a very realistic dream.”

“Mhm.” He says.

“I can’t imagine leaving you alone with uncle for so long. I would never.”

“That’s the thing it just… It all felt so real.” Laurent says. “And he was terrible… Disgusting, I… I can’t stand him.”

“He’s dead, Laurent, remember?”

Laurent stares at him. What does he not remember? He’s obviously missing something. But Laurent isn’t sure if he wants to remember. So he nods, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. Auguste rubs his back slowly, pressing a small kiss to the crown of his head.

“Don’t ever leave me.” Laurent says.

“Why would I?”

“I know you wouldn’t ever do it purposefully but I don’t want it to happen accidentally, either.”

“Well, you know how careful I am, brother. It’s all alright. Dreams are just dreams, remember?”

“Yes… Yes, I do.” Laurent nods. “I’ve missed you.”

“What do you mean?”

“That dream it just… It felt so long.”

“It’s over now, Laurent.”

“You know that I love you, don’t you Auguste?” He asks quietly, tenderly. 

“Of course I do, little brother.”

“I would just die if anything were to happen to you.”

There’s a silence and suddenly Laurent’s bed feels empty. He sits up, desperately feeling the space next to him. There’s nothing. His breathing hitches as he searches for the brother that isn’t there. He inhales and exhales shakily, his hands trembling as he feels and grips at the silk sheets.

“Laurent?” Comes a voice next to him, gentle and concerned.

“Where is he?”

“Who?” Defensive this time.

“Auguste, where is he?”

“Laurent he’s… My love, he’s dead.”

Laurent chokes on air, keeling over in the bed. He feels strong arms wrap around him and lift him to a warm body. He breathes heavily, his chest rising and falling violently as he vigorously shakes his head. The figure puts a large hand on the side of his head, cradling him close.

“He can’t be,” Laurent says, voice raw. “He can’t be. He can’t be, he can’t be, _he can’t be! My brother is not dead!_”

“Laurent…”

“He promised me!” Laurent screams into darkness. “_He promised!_”

“Laurent, breathe for me.”

He thrashes in the muscular arms around him until he breaks free, gripping wildly at his chest. He gasps and sobs dryly, calling out for someone who isn’t there. He pulls his knees to his chest and weeps loudly, his entire body convulsing with the force of his cries. The person in bed next to him stands and walks across his chambers. He hears a lantern light then they walk back towards the bed, setting the lantern down next to it.

They sit in front of Laurent, reaching out gently to pull him in. Laurent goes willingly, his body falling limp and tired as he weeps into nothing. They cradle him to his chest again as he shakes and sobs. Slowly, Laurent turns into his lover’s arms, gripping onto him tightly. Damen rubs his back slowly, kissing the crown of his head and murmuring a soft, Akielon lullaby that he heard years and years ago. 

Slowly, Laurent begins to ground himself, curling into a ball in Damen’s arms. He grips to the other man like he might leave if he lets go. Deep down, he knows he won’t. But it’s dark and he can’t remember what year it is and Laurent is scared. Scared isn’t a feeling he likes to feel. He bites the inside of his cheek hard as tears silently roll down his cheeks.

“Where is he?” Laurent asks, exhausted.

“He’s gone, Laurent.”

“When will he be coming back?” 

“He’s… He’s dead.”

Laurent is silent for a long time as Damen holds his breath, terrified that he might react again. But, instead of falling into hysterics, he simply nods his head. He nods then crawls out of Damen’s arms and back onto the bed. Damen watches him quietly, then Laurent waves to the lamp. He understands the silent signal and blows it out before laying next to him.

“I wish you knew him.” Laurent says quietly. “You would’ve loved him.”

“I’m sure I would have.” Damen answers, combing through Laurent’s hair.

Auguste’s name day is hard on him every year. Damen doesn’t think it’s going to get any easier.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all know the drill,,, if you liked this please leave me a comment, i love to read them! also any capri requests you might have bc i need to write for it more oof


End file.
